1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a containment structure for volatile liquids and more specifically to an above-ground fuel containment module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of structures have been constructed for storing large quantities of volatile liquids such as petroleum products. One common structure includes a fuel tank disposed beneath the ground. There are numerous drawbacks with below ground tanks. First, the tanks are costly to install and require a relatively long installation period. Second, tank leaks are difficult to detect and costly to repair. Underground tank leaks also cause environmental problems such as ground water contamination. While an above-ground tank is easier to install and repair, fire regulations in many municipalities require that fuel tanks be located outdoors. This requirement exposes the tank to damage by the elements and makes the tank more susceptible to tampering. In addition, a leak in an above-ground tank cannot only cause environmental hazards, but also fire hazards as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an above-ground fuel storage device that is inexpensive to install and repair. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fuel storage device that is environmentally safe. Another object of the present invention is to provide an above-ground fuel storage device that minimizes the risk of tampering, fire, and explosion.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.